On the Road
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: luego de que su novia rebasara su paciencia emmett solo quiere correr y dejar que el viento aleje todo pensamiento, lo que no imaginaba era que de regreso de su pequeña aventura donde hizo nuevas amistades encontraria a su destino barada en la carretera


¡ESTOY HARTO LAUREN! – grite totalmente fuera de mi.

¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUEIRES DECIR CON ESO? – fue su turno de gritar comm la histérica que era, trate de serenarme lo más que pude respirando hondo y la fulmine con la mirada mientras me acercaba a ella.

Eso mismo, que estoy harto, de ti y de tus berrinches de niña de cinco años, harto de tus acosos y celos sin fundamento, que no pueda hacer nada sin que me cuestiones esto harto de TI – lo ultimo lo grite tan alto como podía tome mi casco y me dirigi a la puerta de su departamento con furia contenida.

No me dejes hablando sola – chillo mentras venia detrás de mi – si cruzas esa puerta esto se acabo – una sonrisa amarga se instalo en mi rostro me pare y voltee a verla mientras me observaba con rostro triunfante.

Eso facilitara las cosas – dije y observe como su boca se abría, sin esperar más me volví a volterar y Sali azotando la puerta aun escuchando los gritos de de Lauren, sin siquiera esperar el ascensor baje lo más rápido que pude las escaleras y dirigiéndome hacia el estacionamiento una Aprilia RSV4 R negra no quería pensar solo quería correr, correr a la velocidad que me permitiera mi moto, sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas e ir sin rumbo lo más lejos que pudiera.

Me monte en mi moto me abroche bien mi chaqueta de cuero, me coloque el casco y encendí la moto dejando que rugiera y acelere a fondo dejando las preocupaciones y el estrés atrás.

…

La carretera parecía interminable, no sabia cuanto llevaba corriendo y tampoco me importava el atardecer pintaba sus colores n el cielo, naranjas, rojos, amarillos, bronce, marron, todo un espectáculo. Hace bastante que habia salido de la ciudad y a los costados del camino solo habia desierto lo cual completaba un hermoso paisaje, a unos 100 metros se podía divisaruna especie de cabaña pero al acercarme más distinguí que era una pequeña Posada–restaurant lo cual era extraño xq estaba en medio de la nada pero se hizo de lo más oportuno cuando comencé a tener hambre. Deje mi moto justo frente a la puerta del restaurant dándome una vista dircta, baje y me quite el casco.

A entrar todo quedo en silencio y a pesar de lo que había creído había varias personas dentro del pequeño pero acogedor lugar, divise una mesa sola y me encamine con paso perezoso hacia allá y como si no hubiera pasado nada todos se volvieron a enfrascar en sus conversaciones anteriores.

Buenas tardes señor en que le puedo servir? – escuche una voz femenina y levante la mirada, una chica menuda con es cabello caoba cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda y sus hombros me miraban fijamente y cuando clave mis ojos en los de ella se ruborizo intensamente haciéndome reír, me di cuenta que llevaba unas converse negras con una falda de tubo hasta más arriba de la rodilla y una camisa blanca, al parecer era el uniforme de las meseras, tenía una libretita en la mano y vi que su mano temblaba ligeramente, volví a reír.

Que me recomienda – le sonreí amablemente y ella se destenso un poco mientras pensaba.

Las hamburguesas son las mejores solo que hay que tener mucho estomago o mucha hambre para poder comerlas enteras – dijo soltando unas risitas.

Bueno yo tengo ambas – ensanche mi sonrisa – y una coca–cola por favor – se volvió a sonrojar me dio una sonrisa tímida y se marcho, negué con la cabeza mientras sonreía, cuanto quisiera que así fueran las chicas en mi mundo. Sentí como vibraba el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y me di cuenta que era una llamada, conteste sin ver quien era – aló?

Se puede saber donde estas – suspire al reconocer la voz entre preocupada y divertida de mi hermano.

Tranquilo Ed., aun estoy en una pieza – dije riendo.

Pues no lo vas a estar por mucho cuando regreses y nuestra querida madre te ahorque, esta histérica – me lo imagine rodando los ojos y pasándose la mano por el cabello, maña que compartíamos.

Tuve una pelea con Lauren – dije cambiando mi tono a uno más serio. Edward soltó un bufido.

Otra? – pregunto irónicamente.

Esta fue la definitiva, mi paciencia tiene un límite al igual que mi cordura, sobre paso mi paciencia y estaba en camino a acabar con mi cordura – dije más sereno aunque pase mis manos por mi cabello irritado.

Pues se haría justicia si fuese la ultima, sabes lo que todos pensamos de ella – me recordó.

Si, lo sé – dije suspirando – solo buscaba dinero – me encogí de hombros como si me pudiera ver – la verdad es que ni siquiera me duele haber terminado con ella solo siento una gran irritación por no haberla dejado antes.

Todo es culpa de mama – dijo riendo.

Y eso porque? – dije frunciendo el ceño.

Si no nos hubiera inculcado tanta caballerosidad seriamos capaces de dejar a nuestras novias sin remordimiento de conciencia – a eso solo pude reír – ahora señor irresponsable donde estas? – dijo ahora más sereno.

A decir verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea – la línea al otro lado quedo en silencio.

QUE? – Tuve que apartar el teléfono para no quedarme sordo – eres la persona más irresponsable que conozco por dios tienes 25 años – yo rodé los ojos.

Solo seguí en línea recta en cuanto Salí de la ciudad rumbo al desierto, me puedo regresar cuando quiera pero ya está oscuro, estoy en una pequeña posada–restaurant así que no te preocupes.

Está bien – soltó un bufido – voy para allá – ahora fue mi turno de gritar.

QUE? – estaba atónito.

Mama no se va a tranquilizar hasta que te traiga sano y salvo ante ella y no pienso quedarme toda la noche aguantando sus ataques de histeria y además tengo unas inmensas ganas de patear tu irresponsable trasero.

Está bien, ven a ver si puedes – me burle de el – si vienes a toda velocidad tal vez llegues en 3 horas o un poco más, hasta luego – reí.

Adiós – gruño.

Aquí esta su pedido señor – dijo la camarera de hace un rato.

Gracias… – leí el gafete – Isabella – le sonreí.

Solo bella – dijo mientras se ruborizaba.

Emmett – dije extendiendo mi mano tomando la suya y besando el dorso, tal como lo imagine se sonrojo hasta las orejas, era una chica bastante tierna y no le calculaba más de 20 años.

Con quien debo hablar para apartar una habitación – pregunte mirándola fijamente.

Eso en con el señor Newton – dijo con una mueca – si gustas te llevare con el después de que comas – le regale una sonrisa y ella me la correspondió con una más confiada. Gire mi vista hacia la hamburguesa y casi me caigo para atrás – te dije que debías tener hambre y estomago – se alejo de mi riendo y me dejaba a mí con aquella cosa que se hacía llamar hamburguesa.

Por lo que vi tenia de todo, todas las salsas que me pudiera imaginar, lechuga, tomate, cebolla, pepinillo jamón, queso, tocineta, carne de por lo menos 3 centímetros de grosor y como si fuera poco de repetía la misma secuencia de nuevo. Suspire largamente.

Bueno será mejor que empiece – dije sonriendo y dando el primer mordisco…

Después de una hora había terminado de comer la monstruosidad llamada hamburguesa que bella me había traído aunque tenía mucha razón cuando dijo que eran las mejores solo que ya estaba a reventar.

Parece que necesitas una cerveza – me gire y vi a otra chica con el uniforme igual al de bella solo que esta chica tenia la falda mucho más corta que bella y la camisa como una segunda pie y no de la manera de bella que se le ajustaba delicadamente sin hacerla ver vulgar como la chica que tenía enfrente que me miraba más de lo debido – mi nombre es Jesica , deseas algo – me guiño el ojo de forma coqueta.

Eh no gracias – dije removiéndome incomodo.

Estas seguro? – digo acercándose más a mi sacando más el pecho.

Eh… – trague saliva y antes de que pudiera hablar una voz me interrumpió.

Deja de ser tan zorra Jessica, lo incomodas – me gire a ver a otra chica que se nos acercaba, tenía el mismo uniforme y al igual que bella la falda la tenia donde debía y su camisa se ajustaba delicadamente a sus curvas, escuche como Jesica bufaba y mascullaba algo entre dientes antes de marcharse, respire tranquilo – de verdad perdón por su comportamiento – dijo la recién llegada con una sonrisa de disculpa, era pequeña, me di cuenta de que si yo me parara me llegaría al pecho si no un poquito más abajo.

No te preocupes le sonreí y ella me devolvió una sonrisa radiante.

Alice – se presento mientras se soplaba un mecho que caía en su frente de su desordenada pero extrañamente bonita cola, era obvio que tenía el cabello corto porque muchos mechones se le escapaban. Extendí mi mano e hice lo mismo que con bella solo que ella aunque se ruborizo un poco rio divertida.

Emmett – me presente.

Nunca te había visto por aquí – dijo después de verme un segundo.

Nunca había venido, x cierto quien es el señor newton, voy a pedir una habitación – ella me sonrió e hizo una seña y ponto se reunió con nosotros bella.

Tenias razón es un encanto – dijo y ambas rieron aunque bella se había vuelto a sonrojar yo solo sonreí – espera aquí, lo buscaremos para ti – iban a empezar a caminar cuando Alice se detuvo – bella mejor te quedas aquí no vaya a ser que Jessica se le vuelva a lanzar encima – se alejo aun riendo dejándome con bella.

Que te trae por aquí – dijo sacándome conversación.

Solo quería correr todo lo que pudiera sin rumbo fijo – suspire.

Correr? – pregunto extrañada.

En mi moto – dije señalando con la cabeza a la puerta.

Ha, entonces solo te montaste y condujiste sin saber siquiera a donde ibas – dijo viéndome.

Algo así – sonreí.

Interesante – Ella me sonrió de vuelta.

Buenas tardes – la oz de un hombre me hizo voltear y encontrarme con Alice y un hombre, al parecer newton, no debía tener más de 28 años, con cabello rubio y ojos azules tenía una mirada inquisitiva. Al mirar me reloj y mi chaqueta antes de mirarme a los ojos y compuso una sonrisa amable – en que puedo servirlo – yo bufe por lo bajo al intuir cual era la razón de su amabilidad.

1 habitación con 2 camas – dije serio.

Ya entiendo viene con su novia – movió las cejas sugestivamente – aunque lamento informarle que solo nos quedan habitaciones con 3 camas.

Primero, no vengo con mi novia y segundo es para mi hermano que viene en camino – rodé los ojo – y si qué más da, deme la de 3 camas, cuanto es? – dijo una suma bastante considerable pero era mucho menos de lo que estaba acostumbrado, saque mi billetera y pague en efectivo, la cara del "señor" Newton era como la de un niño en navidad.

Chicas enséñenle la habitación al caballero – se dio la vuelta mientras caminaba contando el dinero con una gran sonrisa. Escuché 2 bufidos y al volverme me di cuenta que eran Alice y bella.

Ese hombre es un interesado – bella rodo los ojos.

Y un pervertido también – dijo Alice estremeciéndose – síguenos – me levante sin rechistar mientras pasábamos por una puerta donde había un pasillo en T lleno de puertas a ambos lados. Me acercaron a una puerta y con la llave abrieron.

Y de dónde eres pregunto bella – mientras Alice se sentaba en una de las camas.

De Phoenix – dije sentándome en otra.

Nosotras también – dijo Alice rebotando un poco en la cama.

Y que hacen aquí? – `pregunte con curiosidad.

Pues nos encontramos en el segundo semestre de diseño y vivimos juntas pero cada vez se nos hace más difícil pagar la renta así que buscamos trabajo, como al parecer en todo Phoenix no hay vacantes para nada – vi como rodaba los ojos – los padres de Mike – la vi interrogante – newton – aclaro – no ofreció de mesera y como estábamos desesperadas… – dejo el resto al aire.

Se conocen desde hace mucho? – pregunte viéndolas.

Desde que nacimos, somos primas – aclaro bella.

Oh, genial – les sonreí – que edad tienen exactamente?

20 – dijeron a unisonó y sonrieron.

Y tú? – pregunto bella.

25 – dije encogiéndome de hombros – cuando vuelva a Phoenix iré a visitarlas – reí – claro si quieren – les di una sonrisa que ellas me devolvieron.

Créeme es extraño encontrar a alguien tan agradable por aquí – dijo Alice y yo le sonreí.

Chicas me podrían hacer un favor – pregunte viéndolas.

Si está en nuestras manos está bien – dijo bella.

Estoy muy cansado pero debo esperar a mi hermano, podrían traerlo cuando llegue – ellas alzaron la ceja.

Y como lo reconoceríamos? – pregunto Alice.

Es muy fácil de reconocer, lo dirá su cabello siempre rebelde de color raro – dije riendo.

Está bien – acepto bella mientras se dirigían a la puerta.

Descansa

Ambas salieron de la habitación al mismo tiempo y cerraron la puerta tras ellas, quede mirando un momento la misma y luego recosté mi cabeza en la almohada y todo el stress acumulado del día cayó sobre mi llevándome casi de inmediato a un sueño profundo tranquilo como no lo había tenido en meses.

Sentí un ligero temblor a mi lado cada vez más intenso que me traía de regreso del mundo de los sueños. Pestañee varias veces para despejarme cuando una almohada se estampo contra mi cara y 2 risas resonaron en la habitación.

¿2?

Me enderece para no solo encontrar a mi hermano menor Edward si no también a mi otro hermano, también menor, Jasper riéndose a mandíbula batiente,

¿Qué.. – comencé a decir cuando se habían calmado sus risas.

No creías que me iban a mama histérica? – Jasper alzo la ceja – ahora es responsabilidad de papa – dijo haciendo como si se limpiara las manos.

Hace cuanto que llegaron? – pregunte estirándome y haciendo sonar los huesos de mi espalda y cuello.

Hace como una hora – dijo Edward recostándose en una de las camas.

En cuanto llegamos una chica grito "tiene que ser el" – rio Jasper imitando la voz de una chica señalando a Edward.

De que hablan la más bajita? – pregunte imaginándome a Alice.

Si – Jasper asintió sonriendo.

Se acercaron a mí preguntando si era tu hermano y luego se respondió ella misma diciendo "claro que debes ser su hermano, tienes el cabello desordenado y de color raro" – alzo la ceja en mi dirección y yo compuse mi mejor cara de inocencia.

Mientras que la otra tenía los ojos literalmente clavados en Edward y con la boca abierta – rio Jasper – y luego de la nada se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

Esa debe ser bella – sonreí – digamos que son mis nuevas amigas – mi sonrisa se amplio.

Ahora dinos que paso con Lauren – mi sonrisa disminuyo hasta desaparecer y rodos nos quedamos por un momento serios en silencio. Me incline hacia delante apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas abiertas dejando caer los brazos.

Ya saben lo pesada que es – comencé – aun no puedo creer lo que hizo – dije negando con la cabeza – hoy debía ser especial, iba a ser uno de los mejores días de mi vida – sonreí y ellos me miraron de forma interrogante.

De que hablas? – Jasper fue quien hablo y el entusiasmo de la mañana me embargo.

Hace 5 meses descubrí un viejo terreno abandonado que era antes un hangar – sonreí – vi allí un proyecto, mi proyecto. Moví un par de contactos hice algunas llamadas y estuve trabajando durante estos 5 meses – Jasper y Edward me miraban asombrados pero aun sin comprender – ayer por fin termino la restauración de todo el sitio – sonreí – se ve más inmenso que cuando lo encontré y compre. Hoy en la mañana tenía una reunión con los contratistas que me iban a conseguir todos los equipos y herramientas necesarias, en 2 meses todo lo trasladaran. En 2 meses tendré mi propio taller mecánico, algo así como una pequeña empresa – mi sonrisa se acrecentó y ahora los chicos parecían estupefactos – esta noche pensaba invitarlos a cenar a darles la noticia, y a darle las riendas a mama para que organizara la fiesta de inauguración – mi semblante se ensombreció y ellos lo notaron porque su expresión se torno aun más seria – llego Lauren, ni siquiera sé cómo demonios me encontró, en mi oficina – dije esto con diversión – solo quedábamos yo y Leah Clearwater, una de mis principales proveedores y la que me apoyo desde el inicio del proyecto, estábamos discutiendo algunas cosas que faltaban por hacer cuando apareció Lauren y comenzó a chillar como loca, insultando a Leah, acusándome de infidelidad, y por poco se le echa encima a Leah – exhale frustrado – por poco pierdo a Leah en el negocio si no hubiera actuado rápido probablemente la mayoría de los planes se hubieran arruinado solo por un berrinche de Lauren – pare un momento – lo demás ya se lo pueden imaginar – me quede en silencio.

Primero que todo – comenzó Jasper – gracias al cielo que dejaste a la bruja – bufo – si que se paso esta vez.

Y segundo – continuo Edward sonriéndome – felicidades – sin que lo pudiera ver venir ambos se abalanzaron sobre mi y termine sobre mi espalda riendo con mis 2 hermanos a mis lados.

Esto me recuerda a cuando éramos pequeños – dije recordando.

Hace mucho tiempo de eso – suspiro Jasper.

Todo era tan fácil – rio Edward.

Estamos felices por ti hermano – me dio unas palmadas Jasper una vez que me incorpore de nuevo.

Deben ir a verlo – dije y me escuche a mi mismo como un niño por un dulce.

Claro que lo haremos – sonrió Edward.

Una vez que nos encontremos de nuevo en Phoenix – dijo Jasper.

Qué hora es? – pregunte una vez que nos quedamos en silencio

Van a ser las 8 – respondió Jasper.

Qué tal si vamos a beber algo – ofreció Edward.

Me parece genial. Me pregunto si las chicas estarán aun aquí – me pregunte a mi mismo abriendo la puerta.

Recorrimos el pasillo de regreso y al entrar al restaurant el ambiente ahora había cambiado al de un bar y para mi sorpresa bella se encontraba en la barra preparando cocteles para los clientes que se retiraban satisfechos de la barra, cuando esta quedo solo la observamos ver a los lados y luego beber un largo trago de la botella de vodka.

Te pillé – dije de repente y a ella casi se le cae la botella de las manos y estuvo a punto de ahogarse – así que tienes habilidades ocultas de bar tender – alce una ceja y ella se sonrojo pero sonrió.

Casi muero por tu culpa – dijo apuntándome con un dedo, yo solo reí.

Y Alice? – pregunte observando a mi alrededor.

Ten cuidado con un pequeño borrón de cabello negro y patines rojos – dijo sonriendo.

Escuche eso – Alice apareció de repente a mi lado sacándole la lengua a bella, esta rodo los ojos. Alice abrió la boca y bella hico entrar en ella un chorro de la botella luego se guiñaron el ojo y sonrieron.

Son unas alcohólicas – me reí y ellas se encogieron de hombros.

Todo lo que le cause perdidas a newton por nosotras mejor – dijo con una mueca de asco – si no fuera porque sé porque nos hace usar estos uniformes diría que son lindos – en ese momento me percate de que no tenían el uniforme de la tarde si no uno mucho más sensual.

Mirándolas detalladamente ahora tenían los ojos delineados haciendo resaltar los ojos de ambas y también tenían brillo labial. El uniforme era cuna chaquetita de cuero y una minifalda del mismo material dejando ver unos 3 centímetros de sus abdómenes, también usaban una corbata roja que se perdía en sus escotes u usaban mayas de red. Bella Denia botines sin tacón corte alto y Alice unos patines rojos. Ambas tenían el cabello suelto. Les silbe a ambas y las hice liras a cada una con una mano mientras reían.

Sexys – me reí con ellas.

Ya cállate – bella rodo los ojos – quieres algo – pregunto y yo me acorde de mis hermanos, voltee y ambos me veían con una ceja alzada, yo les sonreí.

Chicas ellos son mis hermanos. Jasper y Edward – los señale a cada uno – bella se sonrojo de la nada al ver a Edward y Alice se quedo súbitamente callada observando a Jasper. Interesante. Mis hermanos sonrieron y las pobres quedaron peor.

Lobos – les susurre y ellos me entendieron, eso parecían, lobos hambriento observando a sus presas y ellas como cervatillos deslumbrados. Bella carraspeo y clavo sus ojos en las botellas.

Quieren… – su voz sonó ronca y volvió a carraspear – quieren algo? – dijo sin vernos.

Que tienes? – Pregunto Edward con su sonrisa a medio lado sentándose en la barra – yo rodé los ojos, aunque era entretenido verlas a ambas en ese estado les había tomado cierto cariño y se los hice saber con una mirada de advertencia, aunque algo me decía que todo esto iba a terminar siendo algo más. Bella sin mirarlo le ofreció el menú lo vi poner una sonrisa y con un bufido exasperado me voltee para escucharlo hacer su pedido.

Dame… Sex on the beach – escuche como bella se ahogaba y luego Edward con cara de ángel, si claro, volteaba a vernos – y ustedes que quieren? – yo levante una ceja y estire el brazo para tomar el menú.

Quiero un orgasmo – sonrió Jasper , nunca cambian pensé, y me trague la risa al observar a Alice totalmente roja y curiosamente al igual que bella parecían hablar muy bajo.

Yo solo una margarita – les sonreí tratando de no reírme, cosa que iba contra mis instintos.

Luego de ese episodio todos nos relajamos, los chicos y yo hacíamos bromas mientras ellas se reían, de vez en cuando parábamos de hablar cuando venia un cliente y bella tenía que preparar un trago o cuando llegaba uno al local y Alice iba a atenderlos. Eran como las 11:30, Alice había ido a atender unas mesas cuando la chica, Jessica si no me equivoco, se acerco a nosotros.

Hola chicas – hablo con voz sensual – se van a quedar aquí esta noche? – pregunto con hambre en los ojos mientras nos veía parecía no poder mantener los ojos en alguno de nosotros en concreto.

Si, Jessica, se van a quedar esta noche – escuche a bella y por poco no la reconozco, hablaba entre dientes con los puños apretados y una falsa sonrisa tensa en los labios mientras que sus ojos parecían negros. Había salido de detrás de la barra y se encontraba entre Jessica y nosotros.

Disculpa Swan, hablaba con ellos – dijo de forma burlona.

Pues ellos son mis amigos – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

A si? – no me días – dijo bufando y rodando los ojos.

Si – dijo simplemente bella.

Claro, es todo lo que pueden llegar a ser – la miro despectivamente.

Eso crees? – la miro desafiante.

Si – dijo sonriendo. Y sin que nadie lo previera bella volteo a Edward tomándolo por las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero, y acercándolo bruscamente a él, se detuvo medio segundo observándolo a los ojos y luego como si encontrara algo estampo sus labios contra los de él, que ni corto ni perezoso, le devolvió el beso mientras la sujetaba por la cintura.

La cara de la chica era un poema mientras observaba a Edward y bella literalmente devorándose el uno al otro como si no hubiera nadie más presente. Siguieron así hasta que se separaron tan bruscamente como se juntaron ambos con la respiración agitada, ambos tragaron es seco. Bella volteo hacia Jessica y arqueo una ceja, esta se dio media vuelta roja de ira perdiéndose entre la gente. Observe a bella sorprendido cuando de pronto abrió los ojos como platos, me vio, luego a Jasper y por último a Edward, lo soltó de golpe y se sonrojo como nunca la había visto hacerlo

Que hice? Que hice? Que hice? – repetía y luego soltando un gritito ahogado salió corriendo hacia afuera del local y Edward sin pensarlo fue tras ella.

Este… bueno – dijo Jasper aun sorprendido casi tanto como yo.

Le llego la hora a Ed. – reí yo y Jasper me miro interrogante. Me encogí de hombros – conozco esa mirada.

Cual mirada? – pregunto pero no siquiera me presto atención cuando Alice entro en nuestro campo de visión.

Esa mirada – reí bajito.

Alice venia echa una furia, prácticamente volando hacia nosotros y luego como si se diera cuenta de que se dirigía directo a nosotros intento parar pero era imposible. Giro para pasarnos de largo y no golpearnos pero jaspe la tomo entre sus brazos. Ya no sabía si estaba roja de furia o de vergüenza. Jasper la soltó despacio, muy despacio.

Sostengan aquí – dijo quitándose los patines y entregándonoslos luego dio media vuelta y volvió por donde vino, las seguimos a ver qué pasaba y llegamos justo a tiempo para observar cómo se abalanzaba sobre Jessica quedando las 2 sobre una mesa y echando todo al piso..

Zorra! – exclamo Alice mientras de un giro terminaban en el piso.

Quítenmela de encima! – chillaba la chica, observe a Jasper y él me devolvió la mirada preocupada. Al mismo tiempo soltamos los patines y nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban a tratar de separarlas, Jasper trato de agarrar a Alice pero lo que recibió fue un arañazo por parte de esta en la mejilla derecha. El como si no hubiera pasado nada apreso sus muñecas envolviéndolas junto a sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella y la llevo hacia atrás mientras esta pataleaba y luchaba en un intento, vano por supuesto, de liberarse de los brazos de Jasper y volver para masacrar a Jessica. Esta en cuanto se vio libre comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones y no se vio más. Alice poco a poco dejo de luchar quedando con la respiración acelerada y soplo, al igual que esta mañana, un mecho de cabello que caía sobre sus ojos.

Calma gata – dije acercándome a ella y me asesino con la mirada, puse mi dedo índice en su nariz y casi me muerde – aparte de aruñar a Jasper, me piensas morder a mi? fiera – bromeé y ella me miro extrañada para luego casi con miedo volteo hacia Jasper que estaba sonriendo algo tensamente y soltó un grito.

Bájame Bájame Bájame Bájame – Jasper la soltó – mira como te aruñe dijo observando su mejilla – lo siento.

No te preocu… – lo interrumpió como si no escuchara.

Te voy a limpiar, ven – dijo rápidamente.

Pero si… – lo volvió a interrumpir.

Vamos, en mi cuarto hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios – sin esperar respuesta lo tomo de la mano y se lo llevo casi a rastras lo que era divertido por su diferencia de tamaño. Luego de un momento los seguí hacia donde se encontraban las habitaciones pero me metí en la mía, el sueño me ganaba de nuevo así que me acosté en la cama que había usado y me quede dormido pensando en mis hermanos, mi taller, en cómo enfrentar a mi madre – hice una mueca ante esto –. Mañana me debería levantar y enseguida irme pero no tenía mucho apuro por llegar a Phoenix. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar lentamente por los brazos de Morfeo.

…

Abrí los ojos lentamente cuando la luz resplandecía a través de la ventana cubierta por corinas– me frote los ojos y me levante, me dirigí al baño y me lave la cara, cuando caí en cuenta de que los chicos no estaban.

Regrese a la habitación y sobre una de las camas estaba una nota con la inconfundible y demasiado elegante letra característica de los Cullen.

"_hermano, vamos a llevar a las chicas a Phoenix, partimos temprano y no te quisimos despertar además de que no había forma posible de hacerlo, por los incidentes de anoche las chicas fueron despedidas, no te preocupes, se fueron de muy buena gana. Llámanos al llegar a Phoenix, ni locos llegamos a la casa antes que tú, puesto que mama está peor ahora, además recuerda que les debes dar la noticia. Edward y Jasper" _

Rodé los ojos ante la nota y me dispuse a despertarme bien, consulte en reloj y ya eran la 1 de la tarde. Vaya, si que había dormido, me dije. Tome mis pantalones y me los puse, tome mi chaqueta y la pise sobre mi brazo, Salí de la habitación un me dirigí al restaurant. Me recibió el señor newton que me veía molesto pero con un claro en interés por ser amable. Le di la llave de la habitación y pedí comida para almorzar, me moría de hambre.

Después de comer deje el pago con una gran propina y me encamine a la puerta para ver a mi moto exactamente en el mismo sitio que la había dejado el día anterior. Acomode mi chaqueta colocándomela bien y abrochándola, me coloque el casco y encendí la moto, el sonido que hizo fue reconfortante. Alineo la moto y luego acelere en seco dejando las marcas detrás de mí, el viento azotaba mi chaqueta y la tan conocida sensación corría por mi cuerpo.

Llevaba hora y media corriendo a toda velocidad cuando divise a lo lejos otra moto u a un lado de esta una persona al parecer muy enfadada. Pateaba las piedras que se cruzaban en su camino hasta que se quedo quieta, volteo hacia la moto y vi ligeramente su perfil en inclino y poso su cabeza sobre la moto en pose resignada – ya cuando estaba más cerca me di cuenta que era una mujer. Llegue hasta donde se encontraba y si oyó la moto no mostro signos de darse cuenta. Apague el motor y baje de mi moto acercándome.

Te puedo ayudar en algo? – dije aunque mi voz sonaba amortiguada por el casco así que mientras ella levantaba la cabeza yo me quite el casco y al observarla nuevamente quede petrificado..

Lo primero que note fue su cabellera, larga y rubia que resplandecía con el sol cegándome prácticamente. Luego una frente amplia y lisa seguida por unas cejas algo más oscura que di cabello pero igual de rubias. Me detuve en sus ojos, abiertos de par en par mostrando unos iris azul cobalto, pasee mi vista por su rostro notando sus prominentes pómulos, y sus labios, prominentes y carnoso, ligeramente entreabiertos. Su esbelto cuello seguida por una camisa, que no dejaba ver más allá de la clavícula, color negra, manga corta que le quedaba algo holgada abrazando sus curvas sin pegarse a su piel. Y unos jeans oscuros que si se ajustaban a sus piernas como una segunda piel y unos botines sin tacón corte bajo.

Necesitas ayuda? – volví a repetir carraspeando con la garganta súbitamente seca. Ella parpadeo y luego de un momento de silencio asintió.

Eh… si – dijo señalando a la noto – creo se algo le paso al motor – me acerque y lo inspeccione – creo que lo sobrecalenté – admitió y efectivamente era eso – pero no traje mis herramientas así que no puedo hacer nada – la mire sorprendido. ¿Sus herramientas?

Creo que yo traje las mías – dije sonriéndole – espera un segundo – dije u me encamine hacia mi moto, en el compartimiento secreto, efectivamente allí se encontraban, las tome y regrese donde se encontraba la chica.

Genial tienes todo lo que necesito – dijo viendo lo que traía en las manos. Le sonreí y comencé a hacer los ajuste que necesitaba – yo lo puedo hacer – dijo algo bajito.

No te preocupes – que caballero seria si te dejara hacerlo a ti – dije sonriendo, me quite la chaqueta y la deje sobre la moto – como te llamas? – pregunte enfocado en lo que hacía.

Rosalie, y tú? – pregunto.

Emmett – dije buscando una herramienta que necesitaba, apareció frente a mis ojos de las manos de Rosalie.

Por lo menos deja que te pase las cosas – dijo.

Está bien – nos mantuvimos en silencio y solo hablaba para pedirle las herramientas– hacia donde te dirigías? – pregunte solo por hacer conversación, hacía calor y una creciente tención me atenazaba los pulmones.

A Phoenix. Una reunión familiar – creí haberla escuchado bufar pero lo deje pasar – y una entrevista de trabajo – dijo algo más animada – y tú?

También hacia allá, vivo allí – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Eres mecánico – no fue una pregunta.

Algo así – sonreí – y tu también – afirme por mi lado – durante ese tiempo me había dado cuenta como reconocía todas las herramientas y observaba casi con adoración a su moto, solo alguien tan apasionada se merecía ser llamado mecánico.

Algo así – correspondió mi sonrisa. Me enderecé y la mire directo a los ojos, el tiempo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor. Dio un paso vacilante hacia delante y todas las herramientas cayeron de sus manos – lo siento – se disculpo apresurada mientras se acuclillaba al mismo tiempo que yo hacia lo mismo, nuestras manos se rozaron ligeramente y una corriente que nunca había sentido me recorrió entero. Rosalie soltó un jadeo y perdió el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas en el suelo y sus manos terminaron en mi pecho manteniendo el equilibrio, me tambalee un poco pero me logre estabilizar. Levanto su rostro y sus ojos fueron directo a mis labios al igual que los míos a los suyos.

Bésame – apenas fue un susurro pero no hubiese sido más claro aunque lo gritara en mi oído– lleve mi mano a su barbilla y la levante dejando que nuestros labios se rosasen. Los suyos temblaron y no pude más.

Presione mis labios suavemente contra los suyos, pero ambos queríamos más, necesitábamos más. Mus labios se acoplaban perfectamente a los míos y ella igualaba el ritmo de mi boca. Casi con timidez paso la punta de su lengua por mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso, yo sin perder tiempo la deje entrar al mismo tiempo que introducía la mía en su boca, peleando por el dominio la mía gano pero ella no dejo de prestar batalla, yo exigía y ella entrecava a la vez que pedía y yo le daba, todo en el balance perfecto. Si haberme dedo cuenta la había recostado sobre su espalda sobre la tierra mientras yo me sostenía sobre una rodilla sobre ella, con una mano acariciaba su rostro y con la otra aferraba su cadera. Continuamos con el beso no se cuanto tiempo, y solo nos separamos a causa de la falta de aire. Abrí los ojos que ni siquiera sabía que los había cerrado y observe sus labios hinchados y entreabiertos que buscaban oxigeno al igual que los míos. Vi sus ojos y brillaban como hace unos momentos no lo hacían. Su cabello estaba esparcido sobre la arena resplandeciendo por sí solo, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y una de ellas estaba manchada con aceite a cusa de mis caricias, al igual que su barbilla. La volví a mirar a los ojos y uní nuestros labios de nuevo solo que esta vez se movieron tan suavemente que apenas se sentían los roces. Nos volvimos a separar y sonreímos.

Me incorpore y la ayude a ella a hacerlo también apresándola entre mis brazos un momento antes de soltarla.

Ya esta lista – dije aun sonriendo señalando a la moto.

Gracias – dijo aun sonrosada aunque sonriendo – creo que ya me debo ir – dijo algo reticente.

Sí, yo también – rasqué mi nuca. Se monto en la moto y la encendió – espera – dije ella enseguida volteo – Cuanto tiempo te quedaras en Phoenix? – pregunté.

Unas 2 semanas – me sonrió – y si tengo suerte en la entrevista puede que me mude – dijo algo sonrojada.

Me gustaría volver a verte – dije sin pensar.

A mí también – se sonrojo aun más. Sonreí y me acerque a ella sacando un bolígrafo de mi chaqueta y escribí mi numero en su brazo y ella sonrió e hizo lo mismo en el mío.

Espera – la volví a interrumpir cuando ya se iba.

Que…? – no la deje terminar cuando estampe de nuevo mis labios contra los suyos en un beso más desesperado que los anteriores. Se separe de ellas y ambos nos encontrábamos agitados de nuevo – adiós – se despidió, se coloco el casco y arranco su moto dejándome en medio de la nada con la mirada pegada en ella hasta que desapareció de mi vista. Negué con la cabeza me volví a colocar la chaqueta, monte mi moto y emprendí de nuevo el viaje pensando en Rosalie en todo momento.

Lo que resto de día pasó como un borrón, llegue a la casa de mis padres donde mi madre estaba dando vueltas como león enjaulado y en cuando me vio por poco y pienso que de verdad era uno de verdad.

EMMETT ARTHUR CULLEN PLATT – el grito de mi madre resonó en toda la casa – COMO ES POSIBLE QUE HAYAS DESAPARECIDO POR 1 DIA COMPLETO, 1DIA! – en estos casos lo mejor era dejar que se desahogara y no decir nada – NO SABES LO PREOCUPADA QUE ESTABA – me miro con furia – POR UN MOMENTO CASI ME SUBO A LAS PAREDES O SALGO A BUSCARTE, ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE – su voz comenzó a disminuir y una alarma resonó un mi cabeza, mi mama giro hacia mí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas sin derramar, podría soportar cualquier cosa excepto las lagrimas de mi madre, de las mujeres en general pero aun más de mi madre – no pensaste en cómo me sentiría – soltó un sollozo y no aguante más, la abrasé mientras se relajaba en mis brazos.

En mi defensa y para compensarlo tengo 2 grandes noticias – dije sonriendo una vez que se calmo, mi padre me veía tranquilamente desde el sofá y alzo una ceja – termine con Lauren – mama alzo la cabeza violentamente y vi que ya la mayor parte del daño estaba arreglado, mama parecía el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Genial – dijo exultante.

Gracias a dios – papa dio un suspiro de alivio.

Y segundo… – les conté sobre el taller, lo que había hecho el hangar, donde quedaba y por ultimo pero muy importante para mi madre, tal y como dije le di las riendas para organizar la fiesta de inauguración.

Por supuesto – prácticamente salto mi madre del asiento – necesitare la fecha exacta, manteles, algunas flores no muchas, donde hacer las invitaciones, la lista de invitados… – mi madre seguía parloteando sola caminando de un lado al otro hasta que termino por irse a la sala donde "se concentraba mejor" según ella.

Bien hecho hijo – me felicito mi padre – además con eso la tendrás ocupada por estos 2 meses hasta la fiesta – sonrió y luego se encamino a seguir a mi madre. Llame a Edward primero. Repico 2 veces antes de contestar.

Aló? – pregunto.

Hola gallinita, no te preocupes ya todo está bien, mama no te va a comer – dije burlón y escuche un bufido del otro lado de la línea – Jasper está contigo? – pregunte.

Si – respondió Edward.

Pues dile a ese otro cobarde que también puede regresar.

Que gracia Emmett – dijo Jasper.

Verdad que si? – pregunto irónico Edward.

Si, tan gracioso. Y según Alice y bella un encanto, por cierto donde están? – pregunte inocente.

En su casa donde si no? – dijo Jasper con calma. Si claro.

No sé, tal vez en aquella fiesta que me dijeron que iban a ir hoy – dije aun en tono inocente.

Que fiesta? – preguntaron a unísono ambos y me tuve que aguantar las ganas de reír.

A la de un tal… – piensa, piensa… ellos conocen a todos los de la "buena vida" en la actualidad al igual que yo – Laurent Sammuels – dije como si me acabara de acordar – solo silencio se escucho al otro lado de la línea, aun no reconocían el nombre pero cuando lo hicieran….

QUE? – bingo.

Que pasa hermanos, algún problema? – pregunte "confundido" y luego dicen que no se actuar.

Claro que hay un problema es LAURENT SAMMUELS – medio gruño medio grito el nombre.

Pues a mí no me suena – dije simplemente. Ambos gruñeron y la llamada se corto. No pude evitar reír, obviamente era mentira, lo más probable es que ellas ni siquiera supieran quien era Laurent, pero eso no le tenían que saber ellos, y mucho menos ir a alguna de sus fiestas que solo los que hubieran ido a una de verdad creerían lo que se hacía en ellas.

Me dirigí a mi habitación al piso de arriba, yo tenía mi propio departamento, en realidad los chicos también los tenían, pero mi madre nos convenció a que viviéramos con ella hasta que nos casáramos, fueron sus condiciones. Así que, como siempre mi madre gano y aquí estábamos los 3. Llegué a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama, alcé mi brazo y observe el número de Rosalie. Busque mi teléfono en mi chaqueta y lo registre, solo dios sabría por qué no lo hice con el celular directamente cuando nos despedimos.

Deje el teléfono en la cama y me metí a bañar dándome un largo baño con agua caliente dejando que mi músculos se destensaran poco a poco, el rostro de Rosalie me nublo los sentidos. Me deleite imaginando sus facciones y rememorando la ola de emociones que se desataron en mi cuando nos besamos. La cabeza medio vueltas por si sola así que cerré la ducha me cambie y me tire en la cama dejándome arrastras poco a poco al mundo de los sueños donde, por supuesto, también se encontraba Rosalie.

…..

Había pasado 1 semana desde la última vez que había visto a Rosalie, siempre me sentía tentado a llamarla pero algo parecido a temor, uno absurdo, me lo impedía. Pero ya su voz se estaba borrando de mi memoria y eso no lo podía permitir.

Después de 1 hora de intentar llamar y arrepentirme sin pensar presione llamar y lo coloque en alta voz mientras un nudo de expectación crecía en mi interior

Aló? – pregunto aquella voz.

Hola, Rosalie – dije súbitamente nervioso.

Emmett? – pregunto sorprendida.

Sí, soy yo – trague en seco – te dije que te quería volver a ver así que me preguntaba si querrías salir a cenar hoy – pregunte lo más calmado que pude.

¡Claro! – Exclamo – digo… – carraspeo – me encantaría – sonreí ante su emoción y la confianza regreso a mí.

Genial, me darías tu dirección para pasarte a buscar? – pregunte con un bolígrafo y un papel listo.

Claro – me dio la dirección y yo la anote cada vez más emocionado.

A las 8 te parece bien? – dije observando el reloj que marcaba las 4:43pm.

Perfecto – dijo con entusiasmo.

De acuerdo, nos vemos a las 8 – dije a punto de colgar.

Espera – me corto.

Si? – pregunte.

Como debo vestir? – su tono de voz era bajo y me la pude imaginar sonrojada.

Algo formal pero no tanto, después de cenar iremos a bailar – dije proponiendo lo que se me acababa de ocurrir.

Me encanta la idea – sonreí ante su voz.

Genial. Te veo más tarde – me despedí.

Adiós – y la llamada se cortó.

Como si la llamada hubiera agotado todas mis fuerzas me deje caer en el sillón de mi oficina del taller – cada vez había más instrumentos y equipos que iban llegando por días aunque aún no había ni la 5ta parte de lo que sería para cuando estuviera terminado.

Decidí hacer las reservaciones en mi restaurant favorito para tener todo listo para esta noche.

…..

Ya eran las 7:45 y me encontraba camino a la casa de Rosalie sintiéndome como un adolescente ante su primera cita. Bufe para mí mismo. A las 8:02 me encontraba justo delante de la casa de la dirección. Humilde pero bonita – con frente blanco y detalles y rejas dorados más la puerta de madera era una casa hermosa, pero nada en el mundo se comparo con la criatura que atravesó la puerta y la cerro a su espalda.

Rosalie tenía el cabello en suaves ondas que caían por sus hombros y espalda con la mitad del cabello recogido en u hermoso y sencillo peinado. Sus ojos azul cobalto eran resaltados por unas espesas y oscuras pestañas y sombra azul cielo. El mismo color que su camisa holgada con un hombro descubierto y ajustado a su cintura por un cinturón ancho negro. Y jeans negros que se adherían a sus piernas como una segunda piel y por ultimo unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color de la camisa.

Salí del auto y le sonreí aun embelesado, tome su mano y le abrí la puerta del copiloto ayudándola a subir. Pero antes la pare y le di la vuelta.

Esta hermosa – dije y un delicioso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. Yo le sonreí.

Gracias – devolvió la sonrisa

Durante l camino al restauran ninguno hablo pero no fue un silencio incomodo, solo sobraban las palabras, estacione frente al restaurant donde había un gran letrero con letras elegantes luminosas "Petit coin de Paris"

Abrí su puerta y la ayude a bajar, nos dirigimos a la recepción donde se encontraba el encargado de las reservaciones.

Bonne nuit – saludo el emplead – votre nom s'il vous plait.

Cullen – dije y el hombre comenzó a buscar en la lista.

Est ici – el hombre asintió e hizo una seña a uno de los camareros – localiser le Monsieur à la table 11 – el camarero asintió y nos guio hacia la mesa. Rosalie solo se dejaba llevar, probablemente no hubiera escuchado nada, parecía un niño en una dulcería, el pensamiento me hizo sonreír.

El menú – nos dio a cada uno un menú y se retiro.

Creo que deberás pedir tu – se sonrojo – no entiendo nada de lo que dice aquí – yo reí bajito al ver su cara al observar el menú.

Está bien, ordenare mis favoritos a ver qué tal – le guiñe el ojo y me sonrió, hice una seña al camarero y se apresuro a llegar a la mesa.

Bonne nuit – hable – de _Apéritif _frutos secos acompañados con oporto por favor. Para el _Entrée _la sopa del día – continúe ordenando lo que seguía y luego de argumentar las recomendaciones del camarero termine y solo faltaba el postre, observé a Rosalie que en ningún momento había despegados sus ojos de mi, sus ojos extrañamente estaban más oscuros pero tenían brillo, uno que yo conocía muy bien. Un estremecimiento me recorrió la columna – y de _dessert _– carraspee, mi coz había tomado un tono ronco – _crepes suzette – _ el camarero asintió y se retiro.

La tensión se sentía en el aire y no era la típica tensión desagradable, esto se sentía como que si hubiera una chispa todo explotaría en llamas, se removí incomodo en si asiento y luego levante la vista hacia el rostro de Rosalie.

Donde vives actualmente – pregunte para iniciar conversación.

En un pueblito al este Washington, port angels – dijo enderezándose – me fui a allá por la tranquilidad 1 año viviendo allá, después de que acabé con la universidad.

Qué edad tienes? – pregunte

24 – me devolvió la pregunta con los ojos.

25 – sonreí.

Y al parecer hablas muy bien el francés – adulo con la voz algo más baja.

Si, uno de los caprichos de mi madre – rodé los ojos pero sonreí.

Que otros caprichos ha tenido? – pregunto divertida.

Pues gracias a ella mis hermanos y yo…

Tienes hermanos? – pregunto interrumpiéndome.

Si, 2 menores. Tu? – pregunte.

No, continua – sonrió.

Bueno, hablamos francés, alemán, italiano y portugués – dije recordando todas las clases que curse en ni niñez y adolescencia.

Wow – sonrió – y solo le da por los idiomas o… – dejo el resto al aire y yo sonreí tenía los ojos abiertos como una niña escuchando una historia.

También nos hizo tomar clases de tango y salsa, y también música – ella arqueo una ceja – los 3 tocamos la guitarra, Edward decidió más adelante también aprender a tocar piano y Jasper el violín, yo preferí seguir con la guitarra en esa época me decidí seguir los deportes, en la secundaria juque futbol americano y luego persuadí a mis hermanos a unirse al equipo de baloncesto – sonreí recordando cuando los tuve que llevar cas a rastras a las cachas ya que de por sí ya nos acosaban las chicas íbamos a estar aun más expuestos y ser es centro de atención no le llamaba precisamente la atención, aunque sin importar que hiciéramos siempre lo éramos – y tú? Algún talento oculto? – pregunté.

Pues no tantos como tu – dijo sorprendida y casi escéptica, sonreí más ampliamente – hice gimnasia durante la secundaria, soy muy flexible – sonrió y yo no pude evitar preguntarme qué tan flexible, carraspee – estaba en prácticamente todos los equipos de deporte, las carreras, natación, tenis, e intente un semestre con soccer pero lo deje.

Porque? – pregunte con curiosidad.

Nunca fue mi estilo el jugar en equipo, depender de otros no era lo mío – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Fuimos interrumpidos por el primer plato y supe que no íbamos a habar más por un buen rato.

Tal como predije los platos seguían viniendo sin dejar espacio para charlar, pero el rostro de Rosalie al llevar un nuevo platillo a su boca lo valia, se veia deleitada y sus expresiones y eclamaciones tan espontaneas y naturales eran como un respiro de aire fresco. Cuando llego el postro sus ojos brillaban y el ligero ronroneo que salio de su garganta fue motivo para yo soltar unas ligeras risitas porque literalmente ronroneaba como una gatita, cuando terminamos el postre estaba más satisfecho de lo que nunca habia estado nunca y no era precisamente por la comida, si no por la compañia. Pague, despues de una pequeña discusión con Rosalie, que gane, y nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia mi auto, le abri la puerta y la ayude a sibir y luego me monte yo en el asiento del conductor.

Ahora a donde vamos? – pregunto viendo por la ventana,

Es algo asi como un club privado – me miro y alzo la ceja – solo ciertas familias pueden entrar allí – dije algo cohibido sin saber muy bien la razon.

Eres asquerosamente rico – pero no había burla en su voz, estaba seria.

Eso te molesta? – pregunte tratando de no sonar grosero

No es que me moleste solo... – callo

Solo...? – la incite a continuar

Pe siento fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera a todo esto – dijo volteando y miro hacia la ventana impidiéndome ver su rostro– me siento... Inferior – frene el auto subitamente y ella se giro a verme extrañada.

El dinero es solo algo material, va y viene – dije sin mirarla– no sabes lo que tienes, posees una gran presonalida y a pesar de tu edad pareces tan inocente, eres feliz con pequeños detalles, y tus expresiones son genuinas y naturales – la mire y ella me devolvió la mirada – no se ve mucho eso en "mi mundo" – bufe.

Basicamente me dices que te gusto por ser, diferente? – sonó como una pregunta.

Me gustas por ser tu, sin pretenciones ni segundas intenciones, solo tu – antes de te pudiera reaccionar Rosalie se abalanzo sobre mi y estampo sus labios contra los mios, se sento a horcajadas sobre mi en el asiento mientras me acercaba más presionando sus manos en mi nuca. El beso era desesperado, hambriento, como nada que que hibiera probado antes, unico.

Abrace su cintura y la atraje aun más cerca de mí, paseo sus manos por mi cabello, mis hombros, entrerro sus dedos en mis brazos. Mis manos abandonaron su cintura y subieros por ss costados hasta la curba de sus senos, uno de ellos lleno mi mano mientra la otra seguia su recorrido, y Rosalie soltaba pequeños jadeos inocentes y suspiros de deseo. Pareciamos fundidos en uno solo, sus labios abandonaron los mios y besaron mucuello haciendome estremecer, la recoste contra el volante y el claxon sono. Rose solto unas risitas.

Mejor vamos a otro lugar – dijo jadeante

Está bien – asentí y ella se volvio a acomodar en el asiento del pasajero y enseguida extrañe su calos. Pise a fonfo el acelerador y me encamine a mi apartamento. Llegamos en 10 minutos ya que iba manejando como si el demonio me persiguiera y la verdad era algo parecido solo que yo lo tenia a un lado tentandome con cada respiracion profunda que tomaba.

Estacione frente al gran edificio y rapidamente baje llegando al otro lado a abrirle la puerta, ella tomo mi mano mano sin dudar y nos metomos en el edificio.

Buenas noches seños Emmett – saludaron en portero y el recepcionista.

Buenas noches, Craig, William – los salude a ambos y entramos de lleno al elevador. Presione el botos del piso 15 y en cuanto las puertas se cerraron senti de nuevo los labios de Rosalie jugueteando con los mismos al igual que su lengua y la mia.

Rosalie enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura y cuando el ascencor se abrio camine a ciegas con ella guindada a mí. Logre abrir la puerta y luego cerrarla mientras aun me besaba con Rosalie. En ese momento, sabiendome en mis dominios, en un lugar privado e íntimo todo desapareció, solo Rosalie estaba en mi mente. Rosalie y la gran excitación que me contraía los pulmones, mi entre pierna dio un tirón ante la situación.

Emmett – gimió Rosalie contra mis labios y todo pensamiento huyo de mi mente. Saboree de nuevo sus labios que rápidamente se habían convertido en mi adicción. Separe nuestros labios y pase la punta de mi nariz desde la base se du cuello hasta el mentón y luego recorrí el mismo camino de regreso pero con mi lengua, Rosalie gemía quedamente y respiraba de manera entrecortada. Deposite un suave beso donde su pulso latía frenéticamente.

Sin siquiera pensarlo ya nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, sonreí para mis adentros, camine hacia la orilla de la cama, me quite los zapatos a fuerza de puntapiés, nos acomode en el centro de la cama y luego la recosté sobre la sabana de seda color perla. Ella un tenía sus piernas enrolladas a mi cintura. Una vez que ya la había acomodado separe las rodillas para equilibrarme y me incline hacia adelante presionando todo mi cuerpo contra el suyo y soportando mi peso en mis codos. Me separe lo suficiente para observarla. Aparté los mechones de cabello que cubría parcialmente su cara pasando suavemente la yema de mis dedos por su rostro. Sus labios llenos se encontraban hinchados por mis besos mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, sus pómulos estaban totalmente sonrojados y sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, brillaban aun bajo la tenue luz, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas y el iris oscurecido por el deseo.

Muy en el fondo sabía que esto era distinto, sabía que ella lo era pero no le encontraba razón a ese pensamiento, seguí mis instintos y decidí ir despacio, llenándola de placer y enloqueciéndola de deseo.

Mis labios rosaron su frente y siguieron el recorrido hasta su sien donde deposite un suave beso. Luego seguí la línea del pómulo y baje delineando su mandíbula, pase sobre sus labios sin besarla, descendí por su cuello y la senti contener la respriracion por un segundo para que luego esta se hiciera frenetica.

Sus manos son movimientos freneticos e inexpretos desabrocharon mi. Camisa dejando mi pecho y torso descubierto, me incorpore y paso su pequeñas manos por mi adomen, que se tenso ante su contacto, ascendio por mi pecho y luego a mis hombros bajando por mis brazos y lllevandose la prenda con ellas. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente aplastadas contra mi pecho cualdo la volvi a besar. Quite su sinturon y lo avente a algun lugar. Ya la manga que cubria su hombro habia caido denandome apraciar la. Union de sis pechos. Tome el dobladillo de su camisa y le la quite lentamente dejando poco a poco cada vez más pie a la vista. Promedo su adbomen lentamente para luego apreciar su ombligo, el inicio de los costillas y el resto de ellas. Me detuve cuando aparecio una franja de encaje negro justo antes de revelar sus pechos.

Suvi la prenda aun más lentamente mostrando de a poco es sensual encage que cubria los llenos y henchidos pechos. La termine de quitar y la lance al igual que su sinturon. Incorporandome la traje conmigo quedando verticalmente de nuevo y con un movimiento rapido desabroche la prenda liberando sus pechos de aquella prision y ella lo agradecio con un suspiro de satusfaccion, tome su cabello en un puño y la volvi a mirar a los ojos que me observaban expectantes. Mi otra mano viajo entre nuestros cuerpos haciendo que se tensara y su respiracion acelerara. Encontre el boton de su pantalos y lo desabroche abriendo tambien el cierre, ella se estremecio bajo mis dedos, sonrei.

Desenrrede sus piernas de mis caderas y las coloque en la cama, deslicé, esta vez más rápidamente, los pantalones por sus piernas revelando la piel nivea y sedosa de esas dos largas extremidades. Los lanze al igual que todas las prendas anteriores. Me detuve en sus delicados pies y bese sus tobillos, la sento estremecerse con las fuerza y un jadeo escapo de su boca mientras se removia inquieta apretando la sabano con las manos. Ne deshice de las sandalias rapidamente u me incorpore de nuevo. Ella se apoyo en sus codos levnatando su porso un poco y teniendome en mejor vista. Me desabroche los pantalones y me deshice de ellos. Ella apreto los puños y yo la vi interrogante.

Quiero tocarte – fue se respuesta casi inaudible y todo mi cuerpo se puso en tension y mi respiración aun más superficial, situación que no mejoro mucho cuando la observe completamente.

Su cabello estaba alborotado en un adorable desatre que caia por sus hombros cubriendo parcialmente sus pechos, dos monticulos de seda coronados con una cima rosada y endurecida. Su abdomen, la curva de sus caderas y la pequeña tanga de encaje negro. Sus largas piernas y sus delicados pies.

En ese momento lo perdi, me avalance sore ella y la bese con hambre, todo habia sido lento hasta ese momento, mis ansias de ella eran casi inhumanas simplemente quería más y más de ella. Sa acaricie hasta donde me alcanzaron las manos. Estruje sus pechos y acaricie sus pezones mientras ahogaba sus gemidos en mis labios. No se mi enque momente le quite la tanga pero en esos momentos nada importaba. Lleve una de mis manos a su centro para encontrarlo caliente y humedo, amdos ghemimos a unisono. Rosalie enredo sus brazos en mi cuello y se aferraba a mí como si su vida dependiera de ello. La comenze a acariciar suavemente mientras ella gemía cada vez más y más fuerte, adentre uno de mis dedon es su cavidad y esta me apreso dentro.

Estás muy estrecha – dije entrecortadamente, excitado y sorprendido.

No eh hecho esto en mucho tiempo – dijo jadeante antes de soltar otro gemido

Cuanto? – Dije introduciendo un segundo dedo haciendo que jadeara más aceleradamente, no contesto sino que solto un gemido en su lugar – cuanto – gruñí en su oido acelerando mis movimientos. Solto un grito ahogado.

6 años – dijo apretándome aun más contra su cuerpo. Moví aun más rápido mis dedos sin saber porque el echo de que no hhubiera estado con nadie en tanto tiempo y que lo pasara conmigo me habia echo sentir tan euforico. Su cavidad cada vez se apretaba más y yo sabía que estaba a punto de llegar. Flexione mis dedos un poco y un momento despues solto un grito que resono en toda la habitacion cuardo se vino en mi mano. La bese ahora más suavemente mientras me deshacia de mis boxers.

Me posicione en su entrada con la mayor ereccion que habia tenido en mi vida, ambos jadeamos. La mire a los ojos por un momento buescando algo, ni yo mismo sabia muy bienque era, luego ella asintio y yo sonrei. Ella me correspondio. Luego esas sonrisas se desfiguraron siendo reemplazadas por una mueca de placer cuando me adentre en ella. La textura aterciopelada, humeda y caliente estovo a punto de hacerme perder la cabeza como nunca lo habian echo. Comenze a moverme suavemente aumentando el ritmo progresivamente y ella acompañaba mis embestidas y se acoplaba a mi ritmo. Terminamos con embestidas salvajes y erraticas mientra la necesidad creciea en mi interion, ella se tensaba cada vez más u más apretándome en su interior haciendo la fricción más deliciosa, tanto que casi dolia. Observe su rostros que ahora tenia la frente perlada en sudor y los labios aun más hinchados pero eso fue todo lo que pude ver ya que. Las músculos internos de Rosalie se apretaron tan fuerten, indicando que habia acabado, que senti que me iba a desmayar, un segundo despues la acompañe.

Me desplomesobre ella pero rapidamente nos gire para no aplastarsla, la coloque sobre mi mientras nuestras respiraciones se calmaban y una paz que nunca sentia despues de tener sexo nos envolvia. Su cabeza recostada en mi pecho se alzo buscando mis labios que enseguida fueron a su encuentro. Esta vez el beso era dulce y acompasado, no buscada nada más. Y asi estuvimos besandonos hasta que volvio a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho y sientiendome pleno como nunca antes me sede arrastras por la inconciencia.

Sentia el peso de un cuerpo sobre mi, el calor que desprendia y el aroma que despertaba mis sentidos me inundo trayendo todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior, sin abrir los ojos sonrei y apreté a Rosalie contra mi cuando una cancion comenzo a sonar desde algun lugar de la habitación y Rosalie se removió contra mi, me di cuenta que seguia dentro de ella y mi sonrisa se hizo más ancha. Levanto su cabeza desorientada y despeinada, jamás en Mi vida habia visto algo tan hermoso.

Buenos días preciosa – me sonrió y unio nuestros labios en un casto beso.

Buenos días – la música comenzó a sonar de nuevo y Rosalie comenzó a pasear la vista por la habitación – es mi teléfono – se iba a incorporar cuando, al igual que yo antes, se dio cuenta de que seguia dentro de ella, me miro y se sonrojo vioentamente. Yo le sonrei.

Nos separamos y ella se enrollo en las sabanas y comenzo a buscar su telefono por todo el cuarto mientras yo disfrutaba de la hermosa vista con las manos cruzadas bajo mi nuca.

Aqui esta! – exclamo alzando con gesto triunfante el pequeño aparato cuando este comenzó a sonar de nuevo – aló – callo escuchando al otro lado de la línea – si – asintió sonrojada y luego rodo los ojos – si, está bien, pero me debes recordar – soltó unas risitas para luego poner los ojos como platos – maldición, se me había olvidado, adiós nos vemos luego, después te cuento todo, gracias – dijo todo eso rápidamente y colgó el teléfono – donde esta mi ropa – hablo para sí misma mientras recogía prendas del suelo y esa fue mi señal para levantarme. Llegue hasta ella y la abrase por detras enrrollando mis brazos en su cintira y apoyando mi menton es su hombro. La senti relajarse.

Te piensas ir tan rapido? – susurre en su oido y senti como se estremecio, sonrei para mi.

Lo siento pero se me hace tarde para una reunión – dijo volteando su cabeza viendome a los ojos y dejando su nariz serca de la mia. Bese la comisura de sus labios.

Y a que hora es esa importante reunion? – pregunte paseando mi nariz por su mandibula.

A las... – trago saliva y suspiro – a las 11

Bueno son... – consulte el reloj – las 9:30 – sonreí – aun queda tiempo – me miro con sorpresa pero con el deseo llameando en sus pupilas y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la volvi a hacer mía una vez más antes de dejarla ir a las 10:15 con la promesa de otra cita.

Sonrei para mí cuando los recuerdos se volvieron a pasar por mi mente, me recosté más cómodamente aun desnudo en las almhoadas de la cama, suspire. Mi telefono sono.

Aló – conteste distraído.

Emmett Cullen donde está tu trasero? – el gruñido de mi mejor amigo Félix me saco de trance en el que me encontraba.

En mi casa... – me interrumpió

Y porque no estas en las entrevistas para TU taller – me cayó un peso en el estomago que me dejo sin aire. Lo habia olvidado por completo, hace unos 10 minutos que Rosalie se había ido y aun no me encontraba en mis 5 sentidos.

Demonios, voy enseguida para allá – dije levantándome apresurado de la cama.

Más te vale – y, con ese ultimo gruñido, corto.

Me vesti y arregle co las rapido que pude para salir corriendo por las escaleras. Al llegar al estacionamiento monte apresurado en mi auto y al cerrar la puerta el olor de Rosalie llego a mi nariz pero negue con la cabeza, debia lleguar rapido.

Despues de manejar a toda velocidad por 20 min ya me encontraba frente al taller que cada vez le faltaba menos para estar listo. Sonrei con orgullo. Subi apresurado a la segunda planta donde se encontraban las oficinas y me dirigi directamente a la que seria mi oficina para encontrarme a Félix haciendo le la entrevista a un hombre de mediana edad y cabello rubio que vestia de forma elegante por lo cual deduje que venia por un cargo de oficina, provbablemente contador. Vi como Félix asentía y sonreía antes de hacer un gesto con la mano dejando ir al hombre que al notrar mi precendia inclino la cabeza en modo de salido y una sonrisa cordial para luego salir dejandome a solas con mí viejo amigo.

Enserio lo siento – me disculpe antes de que pudiera hablar.

Amigo este es tu taller yo solo soy tu socio por decirlo de alguna manera – se encogió de hombros.

Un socio que me a sacado de muchos problemas, se que debía estar aquí hace más de una hora pero ya sabes que una de las cosas en las que no nos pareciemos es en la responsabilidad – el me sonrió.

Si lo se, quien fue esta vez tigre? – Bromeo y yo arquee la ceja y él me imito – tienes esa sonrisas post–sexo – soltó unas risitas – pero hay algo distinto – dijo algo más sereno y me sorprendi de nuevo al confirmar lo mucho que me conocia.

Ella es... – suspire – especial.

Parece que ya te ataron la soga al cuello – sonrió.

Quiero tener algo serio con ella – pase la mano por mi rostro i no puedo dejar de pensar en ella – mi voz sonó incredula.

Pues creo que te estás enamorando amigo – me dio unas palamadas en la espalda mientras sonreia.

Pero eso es – me interrumpió a media frase.

Sabes que no es imposible – una sonrisa orgullosa afloro en su rostro y en la mia tambien.

Como esta heidi? – pregunte y su sonrisa se ensancho y sus ojos brillaron. Heidi, su esposa desde hace 5 meses, estaba embarazada, ya contaba con 3 meses y sun panza en empezaba a notar.

Muy bien, solo que no lleva bien los vomitos matutinos y los mareos – frunció el ceño – está empeñada en seguir trabajando.

No te preocupes, ya entrara en razón – el suspiro.

Ya no me cambien el tema, como se llama la desafortunada? – rio.

Rosalie – sin siquiera proponérmelo una sonrisa idiota se planto en mi rostro.

Si que estas enamorado – me miro como si tuviera un tercer ojo.

Claro que... – me interrumpió el sonido de la puerta cuando alguien llamo – adelante – entro la secretaria, una chica alta con piel clara y cabello negro ondulado y largo – si Ángela?

La cita de las 11 esta aquí – sonrió tímidamente detrás de los anteojos – aquí esta su carpeta. Me la iba a entregar a mi cuando le hice una seña para que se la diera a Félix.

El papeleo es tu parte – le sonreí y el rodo los ojos y comenzo a ojear la carpeta. Angela se retiro.

Y dime como conociste a esta chica? – pregunto casualmente.

Venia de regreso a phoenix y ella se habia quedado varada a mitad de camino.

Le reparaste el auto? Pregunto sin quitar la vista de la carpeta. Yo sonrei.

Era una moto – mi sonrisa se hizo más ancha – y la reparo ella misma – lo vi sonreír y alce la ceja.

Interesante – sin dejarme tiempo de decir nada pulso el botón del intercomunicador – Ángela hazla pasar.

A los segundos se abrio la puerta y entro una muy nerviosa rosal... ROSALIE. Senti como mi mandibula tocaba el piso y como la de ella tambien al igual que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y muy lejanamente escuche las risitas de Félix.

Pero que...? – hablamos a la vez y callamos.

Buenos dias señorita hale, por favor tome asiento – dijo Félix con total inocencia pero yo lo conocia bastante bien y la risa bailaba en sus ojos.

Eh si... Claro – dijo reaccionando a los segundo sin apratar la mirada de mi. Yo no salia de mi asombro.

Tengo entendido que se graduo con homores en ingenieria mecanica y también ingeniería automotriz – voltee a ver a Félix que sonreía detrás de la tarjeta que lo refugiaba de la vista de Rosalie.

Así es – dijo bajo.

Y que al terminar su carrera presento ante un jurado el diseño de un nuevo motor con la capacidad de requerir la menor cantidad de combustible – Rosalie asintió y ya mire asombrado, se sonrojo hasta las orejas y hubiese sonreido si hubiera salido del trance.

Ehm... – carraspeo – y–yo – tartamudeo y respiro profundo cuando clavo sus ojos en mi – el diseño no fue llevado a cabo ya que no se pudo comprobar si de verdad daria sresultado y no se quisieron arriesgar en gastar dinero en algo no seguro.

Esta empresa más que un taller estaria encantado de contruir el motor de su invencion mientras que seda los derechos de produccion a Cullen Motors – hablo Félix. Vi como los ojos de Rosalie brillaban.

Por supuesto – sonrió.

A parte de esto, por cual puesto se presento en la entre vista? – pregunte recuperando el habla y sonriendole.

La verdad por mi experiencia en el diseño de parte de autos, no solo motores, me encantaria ser la diseñadora de Cullen motors, por supuesto todos los derechos de produccion serian suyos.

Pues eso sería estupendo – exclamo Félix – recuerdas el proyecxto del que te hable? – Pregunto – pues ahora es aun más posible.

Mi socio y yo estabamos ideando el diseños un nuevo auto los más ecológico posible, también liviano y de gran velocidad, y, como usted dijo, con su experiencia en el diseño será la más capacitada para trabajas en dichas partes.

Eh... Si... Por supuesto – se veía estupefacta y la desorientacion en sus ojos me hizo querer correr hasta ella y abrazarla.

Pued vienvenida a Cullen Motors – felicito Félix dando su mano.

Bienvenida – tome su mano y di un suave apreton sintiendo la corriente que me recorria todo el cuerpo.

Yo voy a hablar unos asuntos con angela, si me disculpan – Félix salió dejándome a solas con Rosalie.

Que haces aqui? – pregunto con la sorpresa del inicio.

Como se llama el taller? – pregunte.

Cullen Motors – dijo como algo obvio.

Emmett Cullen – dije haciendo una reverencia.

Maldicion tu...? – Yo asintió – increible.

Quien iba a pensar que tu importante reunion por la que me dejaste esta mañana era precisamente contigo – dije abrazándola y sintiendome de nuevo pleno.

Si quien lo diría – alzo la mirada y la conecto con la mia.

Nunca habia creido en el destino, sabes? – dije.

Ah no? – me miro directo a los ojos quemandolos.

No, pero cambie de idea – sonreí y junte mis labios con los suyos.

2meses despues...

Gracias a todos pro estar aqui presente este dia tan especial para mí – sonreí a mi familia y amigos al igual que a los trabajadores – este es un sueño que recien empieza, el inicio de Cullen Motors. Y teniendo a mis padres y mis hermanitos – sonreí al mirarlo y aunque me fulminaron con la mirada no pudieron ocultar sus sonrisas – mis amigos – dirigi mi mirada a mis 2 recientes mejores amigas Alice y bella, que resultaron ser primas de Rosalie, que me devolvieron la sonrisa. Félix junto a Heidi con sus 5 meses de embarazo ya notorios, ambos sonreían con orgullo – y a aquellos que haran este sueño posible – dirigiéndome a los empleados – solo algo haría este momento aun más perfecto – dirigí la mirada a Rosalie conectando nuestras miradas, extendi mi mano hacia ella y la tomo, la ayude a subir al pequeño escenario. Me miro interrogante y yo le sonrei, meti mi mano en mi bolsillo.

»Nos conocimos por casualidad en aquella carretera desierta donde te encontre, lo primero que pense fue... La verdad no pense en nada, no pude pensar en nada una vez que entraste en mi campo de vision. Te mantuve en mi mente por dos torrurantes semanas en los que no me atrevia a llamarte hasta que reuni el valor y aceptaste una cita conmigo. Me sentia como un adolescente rumbo a su primera cita – los ojos de rosali brillaba y se nublaban por las lagrimas – al llegar no podia con los nervios pero entonces... Saliste tu, y volviste a alejar todos los pensamientos de mi mente, nunca senti con nadie lo que senti... Siento contigo. Luego el destino te llevo hasta mí una vez más y no sé que más señales quería. Eres para mi, al igual que yo para ti.

»Rosalie Lillian Hales – me arrodille frente a ella y se llevo una mano a la boca – me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo convirtiendote en mi esposa – revele el delicado anillo que tenia zafiro con dos pequeños diamande a cada lado. Todo quedo en silencio, congelado en ese momento antes de que Rosalie saltara contra mí y me besara.

Si – dijo después de separar nuestros labios. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y se escucharon los gritos de bella y Alice, al igual que los de Edward y Jasper. Mi madre tenia el rostro bañado en lagrimas y mi padre me veia con aceptacion y orgullo.

Tambien tengo una noticia para ti – dijo sonrojándose – todo quedo en silencio y yo la mire a los ojos – tengo un retraso de 12 días – juro que sentí como me quedaba blanco, en corazon comenzo a latirme fuertemente mientras se me inchaba, todos estabamos en silencio hasta que un grito lo rompio.

VOY A SER ABUELA – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando abrace a Rosalie.

Me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo – la bese.

Cuando me di cuenta pense que no ibas a querer al bebe, tenia mucho miedo, ya estaba armando un plan para renunciar i huir – decía muy bajo y rápidamente mientras las lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas.

Escúchame bien Rosalie hale, si te hubiera atrevido a irte te habria buscado hasta el fin del mundo, este – coloco mi mano en su aun plano vientre y mi corazon se inflo de alegría – es mi bebe y tu – tome su mentón – eres mía.

Te amo – dijo y yo sonrei.

También te amo – uní nuestros labios al separarnos ambos sonreiamos.

Bueno es hora de la FIESTA – grito Alice y la música comenzo a sonar.

Me concede este baile futura señora culle? – pregunte.

Este y todos los que quieras – me volvió a besar y bajamoa a unirnos con nuestros amigos y familia para disfrutar la noche que apenas comenzaba.

**Hola lectoras aquí está esta nueva historia que espero que les guste, nunca había hecho de esta pareja así que espero satisfacer a las fans de la misma. Este one shot se me ocurrió de la nada en clase de historia en uno de esos repentinos ataques de inspiración en los momentos menos esperados y que a muchas les debe haber pasado.**

**Me entusiasma mucho esta historia y es posible que la haga desde el punto de vista de Rosalie me gustaría saber si les interesa. También hare aparte las historias Alice&Jasper Edward&Bella a partir de esta misma. **

**PD: para ls lectors de "Atrapados Bajo Llave" "Be a Man" y "Girls vs Girls = boys". Las dos últimas están paradas por el momento ya que me decidí por terminar primero "Atrapados Bajo Llave" para luego concentrarme en las otras. Estoy trabajando en el próximo capítulo y en cuanto lo tenga actualizare de inmediato.**

**Besos…**

**XoxoFefyoxox**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
